


Jealousy Comes In Two's

by midknight4ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'It didn't look like a friend to me. You were on his lap and you two had your arms wrapped around each other. Why are you even on about that! I said don't worry about what I do with others and you don't pay attention' Alfred said trying to stop the Brit from leaving his arms." They both learn that jealousy doesn't just affect one person. <br/>Sweet devil!UsUk<br/>for: TEA CRUMPETS enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Comes In Two's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TEACRUMPETS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TEACRUMPETS).



> Hello My lovely readers!
> 
> This story is for TeaCrumpets for being there when i started writing and always encouraging me! Thank you!
> 
> There are bound to be mistakes but go easy on me :)
> 
> READ AUTHORS NOTE!
> 
> (a/n)sorry but their is going to be a SLIGHT, A LITTLE PART, LIKE ITS REALLY QUICK scene of a America/France (not a huge fan sorry) think of it like a band aid you rip it off quickly to avoid the pain.(But i like France i think he is pretty cool. i do see him as the big brother of all the nations (especially to England))
> 
> Jealous Alfred Jealous Arthur Whooooo
> 
> Francis comes out and so does Mathew!
> 
> Pairings: USUK; Alfred and Arthur
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

Arthur is just a regally demon with a normal demon mate. Well not normal to humans buts normal in hell. Anyways, so humans seem to think demons don't have any feelings that they are just these monsters that enjoy living off of others misery, making others' lives hell. Well that is true but they still have feelings. Yes, when people become demons and let's just say that process is long, they don't lose all of their feelings. They are stored somewhere else in their mind. Some keep their happiness, their sadness, or their anger. It's their actual genuine feelings but they are repressed down. They only come out when they are provoked, most of the time by the demon's mate. Their true emotions only come out and are expressed to their mates. Right now Arthur is finding out his what feeling he kept throughout the years of being a demon and let just say it's not the good feeling.

Arthur glared at the two figures from his hiding spot, which was behind a huge boulder. He watched his mate stroke his so called friend face. How he wish he could burn both of their bodies. He wouldn't even care if he murdered his mate, right now he was livid. That was his mate that the frog was touching, his mate that the frog was flirting with and oh hell no did that frog just entwine his tail with his mates? That fucking little bitch did. Those words that Alfred was whispering were his words. He gritted his teeth as he watched the distance between the two began to disappear. His whole body froze in all its moments as if a bucket full of ice was dumped on him when the two demon lips met with such passion. That passion was what made Arthur Kirkland snap and his vision went red. He didn't even notice that he was releasing an animalistic growl or that he had the bolder that he was previous hiding behind in his arms, over his head. He let out a yell as he threw the heavy boulder at the pair who barely had enough time to escape it.

The boulder landed hard making a larger crater underneath it sending all the dirt and ruble in the air. Alfred and Francis sat up coughing as they inhaled the dirt.

"What the fuck was that?" Alfred coughed out trying to see through all the dust in in the air. He spotted Francis who was staring afar in fear "I believe mon ami has discovered us." Francis said shakily.

Alfred quickly looked towards the direction Francis was looking at and his eye grew wide as he was met with glowing red eyes. Arthur was slowly walking towards them with the look of intent to kill. If Alfred wasn't the target of those killer eyes he would have consider them to be sexy as hell.

Arthur stopped right in front of them, eyes glowing red, his body trembling from anger, and growls escaping his mouth. The pair quickly stood up slightly backing away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Arthur snarled out. He hated how Alfred remain emotionless as if he didn't do anything wrong. He hated how he was feeling so helpless as if the ground below him would give out.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Alfred asked impassively to the raging British demon. Arthur let out a snarl of disgust. "It looks like you were locking lips with fucking Francis!" he screamed out in anger his red eyes so vibrant. Alfred rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Great analysis Sherlock." he said sarcastically. Arthur's growls grew louder at Alfred's answer. Francis cleared his throat trying to gain Arthurs attention.

"A-Arthur there is no reason to get angry we were just-"Francis let loose a yelp as Arthur appeared in front of him. He didn't get a chance to say a word because a tail wrapped itself around his neck, cutting off his air intake. He was sent flipping in the air and then brought face down into the ground. Francis tried to get up but a foot cane crashing down onto his back. He let a grunt of pain as he body made contact with the ground.

"Francis I suggest you to keep your mouth shut if you want to remain intact." Arthur said maliciously, not once taking his eyes off from Alfred. Francis grunted in pain and stayed motionless.

"You are over reacting like always." Alfred sighed in annoyance. Arthur screeched, stepping off of Francis, and stomped over to his so called mate.

"I'm over reacting? I'm over reacting!? I'm not over reacting because if I was I would have fucking burn you two alive and I didn't, but boy does that thought sound ever so appealing by the second! I witness my mate, my soul mate, kissing someone else who isn't me or without my permission! So if this is consider over reacting then I fucking get the right to overreact, you git!" he screeched out. Alfred let loose a warning growl to Arthur.

"I am the Dominate of this relationship I don't need to have your permission for everything I do. So I suggest you to calm down Arthur." he gritted out hi blue eyes slowly becoming dark. Arthur ignored the warning and growled right back.

"So what you think you can go out and about and have other sexual relationship with some other slut while I stay at home like a good mate and say nothing? How would you like it if I was with another?" Arthur asked, his eyes flickering between red and green. Alfred tail flicked behind him dangerously, his blue eyes started to take a darker shade of blue.

"I expect you to stay like a good little bitch waiting for me at home. No one will ever take up your offer with fooling around with them. They would be going for sloppy seconds!" he said furiously at Arthur. Arthur flinched and his eyes finally settled for the color green. His green eyes glared at the blue ones but also stared helplessly at them. He smiled sadly at Alfred.

"Well this little bitch doesn't want to wait at home. Better to be sloppy seconds then have a cheating mate." Arthur said walking backwards. He gave one last look to Alfred before take of in the air. He didn't need this crap and didn't need to deal with it. But what he'd didn't see was Alfred face filled with hints of regret.

Arthur was having a hard time flying in the air. His vision was blurring and he was beginning to get hiccups. Finally when he was far away, in an unknown area, he landed in a clearing. Arthur started walking forward, coming to a stop when he reached the edge of a cliff. He stared out into the horizon not saying anything. He sighed and opening his mouth letting out a scream.

"Fucking shit!" he screeched as he hunched over brig his hand to grasp his hair. "Stupid Francis! Stupid Alfred! Stupid Kiss! Argh!" he screamed out his anger. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate hate hate hate Hate him!" he sobbed out and fell to his knees, his hands flat on the ground. Tears dropped on the dirt as Arthur continued to rant. "I hate him! I ha-hate him! Hate! Hate..."he trailed off as he let out a whine letting he completely drop to the floor. He curled up in a ball as he kept crying to himself. He was so depressed that he didn't hear someone approaching him.

"Arthur? What happen? Are you alright?" a man asked as he quickly approached the sulking demon. Arthur turned around to see what looked to be Alfred staring worriedly at him.

To think his heart skipped a beat because he thought Alfred followed after him. But it wasn't Alfred. Alfred had black hair while this demon had light blonde hair. Alfred had those emotionless electric blue eyes; this person had a bright indigo color. This demon did really look like Alfred but the funny thing is that they weren't even related in any way.

"Mathew...what are you doing here?" he whispered as he slowly sat up, wiping away his tears. Mathew looked at the red haired demon with a frown.

"I heard screaming and I followed it. Surprisingly it led me to you...it was Alfred again, wasn't it." Mathew said as a statement. Arthur stared up his mouth becoming watery like.

"Isn't it always." he choked out. Mathew kneeled next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around the defeated Demon. Mathew pulled him on his lap, rubbing the crying demon back.

"It's not fair! He is my mate! Mine you know! So I have the right to complain if he goes out with another demon!" Arthur said rubbing the tears out of his eyes. Mathew sighed and let his tail wrap around the Englishman's tail for reassurance.

"What happen?" Mathew asked.

Arthur ended up recapping what happen between the two. How he felt this weird kind of anger fill inside him when Alfred was with frog and how they kissed.

"Then he has the nerve to say if I leave I'll be sloppy seconds and no one wants sloppy seconds!" Arthur cried out to the blonde. Mathew sighed again and started to rock Arthur in his arms.

"What Alfred said was a bit childish. He probably felt embarrassed because you were disobeying him in front of others." Mathew told the sniffling Brit. Arthur pouted angrily at the other.

"Now why in the bloody he'll would he get embarrassed over me?" Arthur asked.

"Well you are showing others that he can't keep his submissive in line. That Alfred is not a Suitable dominate or a mate." Mathew explained. Arthur perked up in his lap looking somewhat angry.

"Alfred is a suitable dominate mate! He is the most suitable mate compared to all the demons out there ah...err no offense Mattie." Arthur said sheepishly. Mathew just shrugged.

"Non-taken, Alfred is your mate after all. You're always going to think highly of him." Canada said giving Arthur a smile. "sooo... Francis gave Alfred a kiss?" he asked to be sure. Arthur hissed at Mathew, baring his fangs at the other.

"It doesn't matter who kisses who first! The point is that they kissed!" Alfred said getting teary eyed again.

"But Arthur it seems weird. Francis is a dominate demon. Dominates only go after submissive." Mathew said looking a bit confused.

"I don't bloody care! They kissed and I don't like that! I don't want Alfred to near a Dominate or a submissive demon! I don't care what status they have!" Arthur growled out his emerald eyes turning red.

"Arthur isn't that i don't know...a bit possessive. It's our nature to be like, you should know." Mathew told the red haired demon. Arthur puffed his cheeks.

"I can't help it! I just...I just got so angry when I saw them together...it's been like this since we got together and it grew worse once we mated...oh no what if something is wrong with me! Alfred won't want me if I'm defective!" Arthur cried out in horror. His hands went to grip his red hair and his tail wrapped itself around him. Mathew chuckled at Arthur's cute display. He took ahold of Arthur's cheeks and forced him to look at his face.

"Arthur calm down. Do you even know how lucky Alfred is for having you? You don't give into the other demons advances. You practically obey Alfred's every rule. You are always by his side sadly increasing his already big ego." Mathew chuckled as Arthur slapped his arm at his last comment. His indigo eyes stared into Arthurs emerald ones.

"Alfred is going to keep you. Defective or not, He wants to keep you, that's for sure. You don't see it but he always has an eye on you, making sure any other competitors don't try to steal you away. So whatever you witness between Alfred and Francis, there is bound to be an explanation." Mathew said pulling on Arthurs cheeks. Arthur squealed in pain, slapping Mathew's hands away from his cheeks.

"Well he didn't explain to me what was going on!" Arthur complained looking at the amused indigo eyes.

"Well of course he didn't explain. You probably didn't even give him a chance since you were acting like a jealous demon." Mathew teased the other his hands poking on the males sides. A giggle escaped the red haired lips but he quickly covered it up. He tried to get up from the Mathews laps but Mathew incased them with his wings, preventing Arthur to escape from the tickling hands.

"I wasn't bloody jealous! Mathew cut it out." Arthur whined as he tried to keep the giggles contained. Mathew kept on tickling Arthur side, his tail wrapping around Arthurs body to keep him still. The whole time this was happening they didn't see a figure making their way towards them.

"Nope I'm sorry dear I can't do that for then you shall escape from the tickle monster" Mathew teased the other chuckling. He stopped his tickling and just laid his hands on Arthur's sides.

"Arthur you were jealous. You gained another emotion because of Alfred. You feel jealousy now...well you have been feeling jealous before but now this emotion is a part of you. Just like your anger and happiness." Mathew said to the wide eyed demon.

"I gained another emotion...I gained another emotion!" Arthur said wrapping his arms around the Canadian, forgetting what happen. Gaining emotions were a pain in the ass but it made demons feel alive. This is why they get excited when they unlock an emotion. They know it isn't anything related to them being a demon, it was real.

"Well look what we have here. Already after another Boy toy, huh Arthur?" an angered voice said surprising the pair.

"Maple." Mathew whispered to himself. They both turned their head to see Alfred with his arms cross on chest, looking quite livid. Arthur gulped and slowly dropped his arms from Mathews shoulder. He felt Mathew pulled his wings behind him and unraveled his tail from his body. They slowly got up and Arthur slightly stepped away from Mathew, never once taking his eyes of his mate. Despite how his body wanted to submit to Alfred, Arthur still felt rage burning inside him for what his mate did.

Mathew knew neither of the mated pair was going to say anything so he decided to be the first to speak. "Alfred. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Mathew asked the other with a hint of amusement in his tone. Alfred growled in anger and his tail lashed around. His eyes were turning red as he averted his gaze from Arthur to Mathew.

"Well you should fucking know by now Mathew." he spat out. He then directed his glare to Arthur. "So Arthur, this is what you do when I push you away huh? Go after someone who looks like me just so you could get off! Real nice Arthur, you sure showed me." he snarled out at the red head, his claws lengthening. Mathew let a growl escape from his lips at the sense of danger that was growing. If Alfred made a move to even hurt his friend he would interfere. Before Mathew could even get his claws to grow, the red hair next to him burst in anger.

"Oh fuck you Alfred! If I was cheating on you with Mathew, which I am not because I'm not like you, it wouldn't be because he looked like you! Mathew is the complete opposite compared to you and any demon would be lucky to have him for a mate!" Arthur yelled out, his emerald eyes darkening. Alfred eyes were fully red now when hearing Arthur comment about Mathew. He started to approach Arthur, causing the others to tense up.

"So you are saying I'm not a good mate? That Mathew is better than me?" Alfred growled out coming closer to the pair. Arthur hissed in anger.

"I'm not saying that! All I said if I were to cheat on you with him it wouldn't be because he looks like you! Also I never said you were a bad mate because you are not! I would never leave you for another!" Arthur said panting in anger. Alfred was now right in front of his mate, his red eyes staring down on him. Mathew went to pull the Brit away but Alfred was too fast for him. He snatched Arthurs hand and pulled him against his body, his tail wrapping around his mate possessively. He growled at the other holding his mate tightly against with his arms.

"Don't touch my mate again and leave us before I decide to kill you." he gritted out at Mathew. Mathew glared back in defiance, his claws extending.

"You can't tell me what to do. I will not leave him alone with you." Mathew growled dangerously at the other. Alfred arms squeezed tighter around the struggling body. He didn't like how protective this demon was over his mate. He especially didn't like how Arthur was trying to escape his hold.

"I said leave us. He is my mate, not yours. So stop trying to protect him." he snarled at the other. Mathew took a step closer to them.

"I'll stop when you calm down." he said to the angered demon.

"I will calm down when you leave." Alfred told the other getting angrier that a dominant is trying to take his mate away. Mathew opened his mouth to say something but was stop by another voice.

"Mathew it's alright just go." Arthur said in a calm voice. Mathew turned his face to Arthur his face showing surprise.

"but arth-" Mathew was cut off.

"I'll be fine Mathew. I can handle myself. Now please listen to me and go." Arthur begged his emerald eyes pleading to conflicted indigo eyes. Apparently Alfred didn't like the intense stare that was going on between them because his wings open up to shield Arthur from Mathew's eyes. Arthur protested at Alfred's action, spewing curses at him. Mathew glared up at Alfred finally stepping away despite all his desire to attack the man in front of him.

"Fine I'll go away but only because Arthur wants me too. If I hear or sense Arthur is in any danger, I'll be coming here and I'll be coming after you." Mathew said promised to the other as his eyes flashed red for just a second. Alfred growled at the other his eyes blazing red.

"Leave." He gritted out feeling an overwhelming desire to rip the head off the head of Mathew. He hated how the other was acting like a mate to Arthur. He hated how the other looked at Arthur with such concern. He also loathed that fact that Arthur acted the same thing with Mathew. Mathew glared at the other and spread his wings before taking off.

Arthur watched the other disappear before turning back to face Alfred. He tried to hold back a flinch when he saw the red eyes glaring at him. He gathered what was left of his courage and asked Alfred a question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking to the side. He winced when he felt a Hand clamp onto his face, claws digging into his cheeks but hard enough to break through the flesh.

"What am I doing here?" Alfred repeated the question with a monotone voice. "I'm here looking for my mate to bring back home. But here I find you getting comfy with another demon." he bit out. Arthur glared at the other struggling to get out of Alfred's arms.

"Mathew is just a friend! At least I didn't kiss him!" he snarled at the other.

"It didn't look like a friend to me. You were on his lap and you two had your arms wrapped around each other. Why are you even on about that! I said don't worry about what I do with others and you don't pay attention!" he said trying to stop the Brit from leaving his arms.

"He was just comforting me-let go! Of course I am still on about that! You kissed someone else! You are my mate Alfred. I can't have anyone else touch those lips who are not me! Then you had the nerve to call me sloppy seconds and that no one will want me! Well screw you! Maybe Mathew is a better mate!" He cried out finally escaping his hold, only to have Alfred crash into him. Arthur hit the ground with a groan of pain and annoyance. He tried to push off the body that was on top of him but it was futile. Alfred grabbed Arthur hands and slammed them next to Arthur head. Alfred growled loudly at the other.

"Take that back Arthur. You are my mate no one else's." he gritted out his red eye blazing with anger. Arthur stared defiantly at his mate.

"No! If you can go out and about with some other slut then I have to do the same thing! I can kiss, sleep, and fuck with any other demon I want, Alfred! Because you do it too!" he shouted at the other, his eyes growing watery. Alfred stared at Arthur his eye narrowing dangerously. Before Arthur had any time to protest Alfred forced Arthur head to the side and bit down on his bare neck. Arthur let out a choked moan as he felt the sharp teeth puncture through his skin. Alfred was claiming him for his own again and he was going to leave a mark for all to see. Alfred released his teeth from Arthur's neck, licking at the wound he inflicted. Arthur tried to kick his legs around but found it useless since Alfred was in between his legs. Arthur stopped his struggling when he felt Alfred pressing his concealed hard on against his groin. He turned his head in shock and was met with glowing bright blue eyes.

"You are mine! If I have to chain you to our bed and fuck you the whole day to get you to realize who is your mate then I will do it. You will know who you belong to." he whispered harshly to the other before slamming their lips together. Teeth and tongue clashed together with such force. It was a violent kiss that filled their mouth with a metallic taste. Arthur moans were swallowed up in the kiss and he found himself trying to press closer to the body on top of him. His arms were around Alfred's neck and his tail was moving around excitedly. Arthur pulled away gasping for air and Alfred kissed all the way down his neck to Arthur collar. Alfred gripped the Arthur black jacket and ripped it open along with the maroon collar shirt, sending the buttons flying everywhere. Alfred hand stroked Arthur bare chest, coming to a stop when he got to a pink nipple. Arthur let an unmanly squeak escape his lips when Alfred's tongue teased his nub. Arthur's hands grasped onto Alfred's horns, moaning loudly.

"aaah Aaflred sttoo-aaah. I'm sssu-ah-pposed to be mad at you-oh!" Arthur pouted at the other. Alfred stopped teasing Arthur and looked up at his mate. He watched the other pant for a while before sighing.

"You have nothing to be mad at. I give you my word that nothing is going on between Francis and I. You never doubted me before so don't doubt on me now." Alfred said firmly to other. Arthur stared at Alfred uncertainly.

"But you kissed him...that doesn't exactly help me be so sure to believe you." Arthur whispered, his green eyes searching for an explanation in Alfred blue eyes. Alfred averted his eyes looking quite uncomfortable which was unusual for him. Arthur stared the other feeling worried.

"Alfred...what's wrong?" Arthur asked putting his hands on Alfred's temple. Alfred made a little sound before looking back at Arthur his face holding a peeved expression.

"I- you...it's th-...fuck this stupid emotion." he said angrily to himself. Arthur eyes widen in surprise at Alfreds outburst.

"wha-what?" Arthur asked confused.

"It's hard to show emotions because of what I am. Sometimes I think that you don't realize how much I want you compared to others. I can't say it because It's hard enough as it is but I can try to show you." Alfred said determinedly grinding his lower body against Arthurs groin. Arthur eye widen as he let out a low moan.

"aah alfie?"

"I asked if Francis for help. I didn't want to seem so...emotionless with you." Alfred told arthur.

"so you kissed Francis to able to show your feelings?" Arthur slowly asked still not really getting it.

"I heard in the mortal realm that French people are the most romantic beings on earth. That they are more in tune with the heart and are passionate. Francis originated in France so I figured he could give me pointers to be more...opened." he said reluctantly to Arthur. Arthur stared blankly at the other for few minutes before he finally opened his mouth.

"What brought this on? Why do you all of a sudden need to be more expressive? How does that connect to me?" he asked quietly. Alfred electric blue eyes darken as he stared into Arthur expecting eyes.

"It's almost close to mating season. Everyone is either staying with their mates or...leaving them. I thought by learning how to become more expressive with you I was going to be ensured that you will stay another decade with me. That's why you saw me and Francis kissing. He was showing me how to be more open and passionate. Other demons are going to fight for the right to be your mate. I wouldn't be surprise if you want a demon who more emotiona-" Alfred was caught off by a squeal and slim arms wrapped tightly around him. A pair of lips slammed into his igniting the fire within him. Arthur pulled away with a smile, his hands now gripping onto Alfred's black horns.

"Stop, it looks like you are bloody going to burst from releasing all your feelings." Arthur snickered at the glaring figure. He leaned up and pecked Alfred on the lips. "Darling I don't care if you are emotionless. I want you just the way you are. I don't care about the other demons. I only see you, love. Yes I'm a little peeve you went to see that blasted frog but I forgive you. But for now on if you want to try to be romantic and more open, practice on me! I hated seeing another set of lips on you that weren't mine. It drove me mad!" Arthur pouted at the other. Alfred let loose a smooth chuckle.

"Of course, my whole body is yours and vice versa. May I say that you looked sinfully sexy when you were seething with rage. Especially when you put Francis, a dominant demon, in his place. My sins I almost came in my pants." he whispered hotly into Arthur's ear. Alfred felt his body shudder as lips grazed his outer ear.

"well you also looked ravishing when you were threatening Mathew. I never seen you so mad." Arthur purred at the other. Alfred looked a bit annoyed.

"Mathew is too close to you. It's unsettling for me since now I think he trying to take you away from me. Acting like your mate when he isn't. I should tear his head off for that! He is a potential threat in taking my position of being your mate!" Alfred growled leaning down to leave marks all over Arthur neck. He wanted it to be clear to the other demons (especially Mathew) that this little red head was completely off limits. Arthur let out a high pitch moan.

"Mathew is not threat to your position. Remember the submissive has to agree to mate with a Dominate. I don't want him or anyone else. I only want you! Beside Mathew was the one who helped me get you and he knows that no other demon can make me happy like you do. He is like a brother of mine." Arthur panted out feeling quiet accomplished in explaining the situation to alfred. Alfred leaned up from Arthur neck to his face.

"Still...he was over protective. That is not his job to keep your safe. He is a nuisance." Alfred said feeling a little bit annoyed. Arthur chuckled and his green eyes glowed.

"You had your claws out in the opening and your eyes were glowing red at us. Of course he was going to be protective." Arthur laughed his hands brushing the black hair out of Alfred eyes. Alfred leaned into the hand closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you though." Alfred murmured to the other.

"I know you wouldn't, love. You save that during sex." arthur said grinning up at the other. "I do love our aggressive sex you know!" he said cheerfully. Alfred stared at the other before rolling his eyes.

"I know you love it. You constantly are begging me to go hard on you." Alfred said nuzzling on the croak of Arthur's neck

"Well today been a stressful day for me Alfie! How about you fuck me until I'm only thinking about you and your cock?" Arthur said lustfully, giving the other a seductive look. He wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, pressing their groans together. Alfred stared with an emotionless expression on his face at Arthur. He stayed a silent before a rare smirk reached his lips.

"Gladly Arthur. But I must warn you, we are not leaving here until you are fully covered in my scent. Inside and out." Alfred whispered to Arthur sending shivers down his back.

"Better get started then." Arthur purred as their tails entwined. Arthur leaned up and kissed Alfred who kisses back.

Whispers of "stay with me" and a reply of "forever and ever" came soon after. It didn't matter who said what. They both felt the same way for each other even if they couldn't say it out loud.

Omake:

Canada slightly blushed as he heard the muffle cries of Arthur screaming for something about going harder and more. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening. Either Alfred knew how to fuck well or Arthur was a screamer…but it could be both. Either way Canada was a good distance away from them so he was surprised to hear Arthur all the way here, screaming out Alfred's name.

"Well at least they worked it out but boy are they both troublesome." He murmured to himself as he ignored the screams of passions.

"Qui mon ami! Troublesome they are." A French voice came from behind Mathew. Mathew turned around to see Francis perched on top of a small boulder sipping what appears to be a glass of red wine. Mathew chuckled and crossed his arms.

"But they wouldn't be so troublesome if you hadn't kissed Alfred, eh." Mathew said to Francis who finished his drink.

"Ah but everyone knows I'm the best lover out there. I always get pleas from other demons to show them how to be more alluring to their mates or how to be more affectionate. Alfred needed some help in that department. I couldn't turn down such opportunity especially when he never asks for my help." Alfred explained throwing his empty glass away. Mathew rolled his eyes snickering at the other.

"Yeah? Well look what happen to you, a submissive kicked your ass. Yes it was Arthur but still that really doesn't help your status." Mathew snickered at the other who glared at him.

"If I would have touch one hair on Arthur, Alfred would have ripped me to shreds. I do want to live you know. Arthur over reacted anyways. Alfred only came to me for advice. Alfred never admitted out loud but I knew he was worried that Arthur would leave him for another." Francis said looking at the other with a sly grin.

"Arthur feels the same way. That he is not good enough." Mathew admitted. Francis chuckled.

"They are both blind to notice how their souls are entwine together. They would never give each other up." Francis said with a smile and started walking away

"You got that Right. The only way they would separate if something fatal happens to the one of them but even if that happens I doubt that they will give up. I know they would find a way to revive the other. Its Alfred and Arthur, they are stubborn as hell." Mathew chuckled following after Francis.

"Oh yes maybe even more stubborn. But you do know that Alfred would now feel threaten by you." Francis said with a smirk. Mathew groaned in annoyance. "You were there?" he asked feeling upset.

"Of course I was there! I went with Alfred to look for Arthur. I must say you would actually make a good mate." Francis complimented the other. Mathew let a growl out.

"Yeah, but now Alfred's going to be on my ass! He probably won't let me see Arthur and demand a duel between us every time we will meet." He complained to Francis, who looked with pity at Mathew.

"Mon dieu you are right. Alfred is really possessive over his things." Francis told the sulking demon. Mathew eyed the other blond with a worried look.

"But I rather deal with Alfred then have Arthur on my ass. At least I can fight him" Mathew told the other with a hint of amusement in tone. Francis immediately stopped walking wearing a blank smile on his face. Suddenly he burst into tears, his arms waving his arms in the air.

"Sacre bleu! You are right! He is going to beat the shit out me when he sees me next time and I can even touch him!" Francis whined out loud as he started walking forward again. Canada patted Francis back in comfort.

"I know, I know you are screw. So let's just get a drink. I'll pay since you are going to have a shitty life for a while." Mathew offered guiding the demon to the direction of a bar. Francis sniffled and patted Mathew head.

"Ah thank you mon ami, I want to get plastered today!" Francis admitted as he tried to brush down his hair. Mathew immediately regretted his offer. "We can try a whole bunch of drinks and mix them together and offer them to the ladies, might as well get laid!" Francis said excitedly as he practically hopped towards the bar.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm going to go broke." Mathew said angrily to himself as he sulkily followed behind Francis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys loved it! i was stuck trying to right this story XD
> 
> Francis was just trying to help Alfred out. He is the go-to person when You having problems in your relationship and you need help/advice XD
> 
> Mathew was just protecting his friend. He even helped Arthur become Alfred mate.
> 
> Either way i love me some jealous Alfred and Arthur.
> 
> Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
